


Tonight at eight

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A phone call ruins Ray's night with Benny.





	Tonight at eight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Tonight at eight

## Tonight at eight

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio belong to Alliance, and I still have a hard time believing that's the way things are.

Author's Notes: I had some time to spare during the Great Yahoo!Groups Meltdown of March 15th-17th. Blame them. Thanks to cmshaw for inspiration.

Story Notes: Angst, whorefic.

* * *

"Tonight at eight." Ray sighed. 

That was the phone call he most feared to receive. Every time it came, it would mean at least three nights of nightmares afterwards. 

He quickly called Benny and said he wouldn't be able to make it for dinner. 

Ray would go tonight at eight, already knowing where he had to go. And he would do what he had to do. He would let them put their hands on his body, he would let them use him at their own will. He would make whatever they wanted him to do, no matter how obscene and disgusting. Afterwards, he would be paid for the services. 

They always made Ray accept the payment, to make it clear what he was. There was no doubt of what he was, but the payment not only made that quite explicit, but also was another way to humiliate him. 

Ray didn't know them, and he didn't want to know them. They were always different, never the same people. It was rare that any of them would come back for a second session. Actually, Ray couldn't recall looking at the same disgusting face twice. 

But he never missed an appointment. 

At least Benny would be spared from all of this. He'd do anything to save Benny. 

They had made their threats quite clear. If Ray didn't accept the appointments, they would take Benny for the job. And that was something Ray couldn't stand even to think about. 

The thought of their hands sullying, defiling the Mountie, _his_ Mountie, was unbearable. He couldn't tolerate the idea of the things they might do to his pure, pristine and untarnished Mountie or the things they might make him do. Worse, Ray didn't want to think what it would do to Benny. 

So he'd go. Tonight, at eight, he'd be there. 

When all was done, Ray would come home and Benny would receive him with open, unknowing arms. He hated to lie to Benny, even though he did it out of love. Yet Ray knew he would also do that for self-preservation. His love for Benny was what prevented him from going insane. It was Ray's safe haven, the place to go when all was lost, the only thing he could trust. His magnetic needle, always pointing the right direction. 

He'd do anything for Benny. 

* * *

"Tonight at eight." Benny sighed. 

On the other side of town, after putting down the phone and puffing his cigar, Frankie Zuko smiled. 

* * *

End Tonight at eight by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
